


Mint Chocolate Chip? More Like Mint Chocolate Sick!

by disfanatic10



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Decathalon Practice, Gen, Ice Cream, MJ is a good girlfriend, Medical Doctor Bruce Banner, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parker curse strikes again, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, snarky text messages, strep throat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disfanatic10/pseuds/disfanatic10
Summary: Peter, Ned, and MJ were having a great time hanging out and sharing a massive carton of ice cream, but the ice cream isn’t the only thing that got shared around...Of course Parker luck had to strike.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Kudos: 75





	Mint Chocolate Chip? More Like Mint Chocolate Sick!

One thing was for sure: a half gallon of ice cream tasted so much better when it was shared with your two best friends. And it tasted the best when you ate it straight out of the carton. Bowls were for wimps. As they were fighting for the last spoonful, MJ suddenly turned away and coughed. Ned and Peter gave her a look. "You'd better not be sick," Ned warned. 

"Yeah, really," Peter agreed. "We don't want your nasty germs, and we just spent the last 20 minutes sharing a giant tub of ice cream, so you definitely shared it around if you are sick."

"I'm not sick, I just coughed. Geez." She rolled her eyes at then and stuck out her tongue. 

"Wow, that's real mature of you," Peter quipped. 

MJ gave him a mischievous grin. "How's this for sharing germs?" And she kissed him. Peter blinked. It wasn't the first time, but still he hadn't been expecting it. 

"Um, can you not? Third wheel much?" Ned muttered, still not used to MJ and Peter dating, even after a month. 

Peter made a show of wiping his lips, pretending to be annoyed. "Watch I get sick from this, and it will be all your fault."

"Please," Ned said, rolling his eyes. "You can't get sick. You're Spider-Man!" 

"But I'm also Peter Parker, and he has like the worst luck in the world."

MJ gave him the stink eye. "You'd better be careful what you call 'worst luck' mister."

Peter held up his hands. "Hey that's not what I meant!"

MJ laughed. "I know, loser. I gotta go, so I'll see you guys tomorrow!" She hugged them both quickly, and then ran off. 

Peter stretched out on the picnic blanket where they had been eating ice cream. "Man, I love hanging out with you guys." 

"Yeah I love it too. Thanks for not totally third-wheeling me," Ned quipped, playfully punching Peter.

"You're welcome." Peter smirked. 

~Time Skip~ 

Friday morning was the day of their decathalon meet, and Peter couldn't wait. But when he rolled out of bed, his limbs felt so heavy, and his brain felt like mush. He splashed cold water on his face and tried to push the pain away. Thankfully May wasn't there, so he didn't have to make up an excuse. He could not miss this tournament. He was usually the best member of the team, and this tournament determined if they would go to nationals or not. 

Peter swallowed, and winced. Ugh, that hurt. His throat felt raw. He choked down a glass of water and a cup of tea and ran out the door, knowing he couldn't eat anything. When he got to the school, he was surprised to see that MJ wasn't there. He texted her Hey where are u?

She replied quickly-sore throat, I feel like crap, but I wanted to come anyway. Stupid parents🙄

Peter: my throat hurts too you better not have made me sick. But I'm here I'm more committed Ms 'President'😛

MJ: 🖕🏽  
MJ: 😘  
MJ: I send the kiss with it too that makes it less bad. Go kick their ass, luv you! 

Peter: Luv u 2

The competition was starting and Mr. Harrington was giving him a look, so Peter put his phone away. Peter was glad when Ned answered the first question, and a girl on their team answered the second. He knew he was slacking, but it was really hard to focus when even swallowing and breathing burned. Ned could tell he was feeling like crap, and looked at him with concern. Peter managed to flash him a brief thumbs up, and vowed to do better during the second round, after he had accidentally messed up one formula. They were tied now, and if it went on like this, they might lose. It came down to sudden death. Peter put his head in his hands, glad it was almost over. But then he felt a sharp poke, and he lifted his head to see everyone staring at him. "Dude, c'mon. You got picked to answer the sudden death question, you need to go!" Ned hissed at him. 

"Ugh," Peter mumbled. He could barely think straight, his throat hurt so bad. He did not want to go up and answer a question in front of everyone. He would definitely screw it up. He managed to stand and walk to the podium, and he held onto it as the question was read. Thankfully, it was an easy one. He croaked out the answer, 37.5, and his team erupted into cheers. They were going to nationals, but Peter couldn't care less. All he could think about was getting home. He endured several minutes of the shouts and the pats on the back before he slipped away. He texted May, who he knew was sitting in the audience proudly to pick him up outside the building.

He had a text from Ned. Dude where'd you go, the whole team is going for froyo to celebrate. 

Peter: I feel like shit I'm going home with May

Ned: oh. You didn't look good so I guess that makes sense, what is it?

Peter: sore throat, and I think I'm feverish 

Ned: isn't that what MJ has too?

Peter: yeh bet she gave it to me, knew that ice cream was too good to be true

Ned: well feel better I'll tell mr Harrington something came up 

Peter: k thanks your the best 

Ned: I no

Peter put his phone down then as he got into May's car. She looked at him worriedly. "Pete, what's up?"

"My throat feels awful." He managed to croak out. She looked at him and then put her hand on his head. 

"You're feverish, too. Sounds like it could be strep." 

"Ughhh," Peter groaned. 

"C'mon, let's go home, and I'll call Bruce to come over and look at you so we know for sure."

Peter just nodded, feeling too awful to even argue. As soon as he got home, he pulled the covers over his head and fell asleep. 

He woke up to someone gently pulling the covers back. "Hey, Pete?" 

He pulled the covers back over himself and grunted. A few seconds later, the covers were pulled back again and a hand settled on his shoulder. "Pete, you need to sit up, okay? I need to run some tests."

Peter still didn't move. Suddenly he felt a cold hand on his neck and yelped. "Peter Benjamin Parker, get up right now!" May said in her no-nonsense voice. 

Slowly, he sat up. He didn't say anything, as it hurt so bad. Bruce could tell it was very painful, and he was already pretty sure about the diagnosis, but he still had to check. 

"Open your mouth and stick your tongue out, okay?" Bruce said, and shined a light down Peter's throat once he complied. 

"Yeah, it definitely looks like strep, I just need to take a swab real quick." He swabbed the back of Peter's throat and then sent the results to FRIDAY. Almost instantly, the results came back. "Yeah, you have strep, Peter. I'll swing the the tower and bring some meds over for you later. You should be back to normal in a few days, but until then take it easy and try not to talk too much, and drink lots of fluids."

Peter nodded. Dr. Banner turned to leave, but then turned back. "Where do you think you got it?"

Peter blushed, and May caught that with her eagle eye. "I bet I know," she said in her teasing voice. Peter turner even redder. 

Bruce looked at him in confusion for a few seconds, and then his eyes widened as he realized. "Peter, you finally got your first kiss."

Peter was on fire even more now, and it wasn't from the fever. He turned over and mumbled into the pillow, "it wasn't the first." He hoped they wouldn't hear him, but no such luck. 

Bruce pulled out his phone. "Oh I am so telling Tony this. He's going to laugh his pants off when he finds out you kissed a girl—and then got strep from her!"


End file.
